Aranoch
Aranoch is a sand-swept desert land. Bordered by the Tamoe Mountain Range to the west and the Twin Seas to the east,Act II Bestiary, The Arreat Summit. Accessed on 2013-10-22 Aranoch serves as a natural barrier between the east and west of Sanctuary.Book of Cain Lore Boasting one of the harshest climates in the world, the deserts of Aranoch claim the lives of many each year. Only the most robust and highly-trained nomads survive longer than a few hours in this scorching environment. These nomadic clans either live as wandering traders or dwell temporarily in vast subterranean caverns to escape the desert's oppressive heat. Geographically, mainly comprised of vast, empty tracts, punctuated with but a few specially-adapted plants and trees. Water is a rarity among the sand dunes of Aranoch, with dry spells reportedly lasting for years. The climate of this desert ranges from life-threatening heat during summer days, to dry frigid winds during winter nights. Although a few bands of nomadic people have found ways to survive in this hostile desert, most steer clear of these sandy wastelands. Bandits are an issue however, especially along major trade routes.The Hunger The perilous nature of Aranoch's unique and deadly environment is without equal. Few creatures could survive in habitats so unforgiving, but some hardy beasts have managed. The lacuni are one notable example. History Early History Ivgorod once controlled the northern reaches of Aranoch. The Valley of the Ancient Kings was used to bury their Patriarchs. Likewise, the land's east once served as a colony of Kehjistan, with the Vizjerei establishing military outposts. However, by the Mage Clan Wars, the empire had begun to pull back, which allowed for the port-city of Lut Gholein to fill the power vacuum the empire left. Vizjerei temples were possibly left behind.Legacy of Blood For much of its history however, Aranoch remained a natural geographic barrier. Much of what the people of the east knew about the west was gleaned through Kehjistani merchants who traded in Lut Gholein. At some point in the third century, the land was ravaged by conflict.Diablo II, The Secret of the Vizjerei Eight centuries later, Aranoch would be traversed by the Sons of Rakkis. At the behest of Emperor Tassara of Kehjistan, Rakkis would lead an army to spread the Zakarum faith to the people of the west. After landing at Lut Gholein, the city's mercantile guild agreed to supply Rakkis with additional soldiers and provisions in exchange for continued autonomy. Moving on from the city into the desert's northern reaches, Rakkis's army met its first resistance in the form of the kingdom of Ivgorod, which was opposed to Rakkis's army both physically and culturally. The two sides clashed among the dunes in a series of one-sided engagements. The Kehjistani soldiers were masters of warfare in open terrain, and shattered Ivgorod's hold on the land. Never again would Ivgorod reclaim its former desert territory. The army pressed on west, eventually crossing the Tamoe mountains and crossing into the lands beyond. Finally, Aranoch had been crossed.Book of Tyrael Recent History At some point after Aranoch was crossed, a number of major trade routes were established that ran across the desert into Khanduras. With the coming of the Dark Wanderer, Aranoch was beset by ill tidings. The people of Lut Gholein whispered of the dead rising from their tombs, and monsters roaming the dunes at night.Diablo II, The Secret of the Vizjerei, Jerhyn Gossip The land was temporarily shrouded by an unnatural eclipse caused by Claw Vipers.Diablo II, The Secret of the Vizjerei, Tainted Sun Known Locations Landforms *Canyon of the Magi *Dry Hills *Far Oasis *Maggot Lair *Rocky Waste *Valley of Snakes Towns *Lost City (ruins) *Lut Gholein **Arcane Sanctuary Tombs *Claw Viper Temple *Halls of the Dead *Tal Rasha's Tomb *The Stony Tomb Trivia *''Demonsbane'' mentions a forest in Aranoch. This may be a typo, as most of the novel takes place in Entsteig, and Aranoch is a desert climate. It could be considered correct however, if the forest in question takes place on the border of the two countries. References Category:Sanctuary locations